


Takanari

by CheyanneChika



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Benihime, Bankai, Bankai Demonstration, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Fic Exchange, Gen, Ichigo POV, Karakura Town, Menos Grande(s), Pervert Urahara, Post-Aizen, Secretive Urahara, Sneaky Urahara, Takanari (Throbbing/Ringing), Urahara's Bankai, exchange at Fic Corner 2015, hollows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara uses his Bankai to save Ichigo and the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takanari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



> for the fic exchange using the following prompt from Starrie_Wolf:
> 
> Request 1  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Characters: [ANY] Kurosaki Ichigo, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi
> 
> Prompts:  
> The first time Ichigo or Yoruichi sees Urahara's bankai (writer's choice as to what said bankai's abilities are).
> 
> I chose it and what Benihime's Bankai does because Urahara told Chad that his Bankai wasn't any good for training purposes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There were just too damned many of them.  Ichigo was already using and losing the entirety of his hollow mask.  If he pushed any further, he’d lose the power of his bankai too.  He cursed softly at the sheer number of hollows of all sizes and strengths.  While he could beat back probably a thousand of the things given enough time, this was tens of thousands and he was separated from everyone.  He could hear others fighting, but the portal had opened literally on top of him, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime and Chad as they wandered in Karakura Town.  There was no getting around, under or over the pooling mass that kept them all apart.

He heard Orihime scream for him.  “Ichigo!!!”  She was desperate, having forgone the oh-so-polite Kurosaki-kun she usually used.

“Orihime!” he yelled back, his voice dangerously close to normal.

Then, he heard another voice.  It was soft, but it seemed to carry over every sound around it and rose in crescendo.

“Bankai, Takanari BENIHIME!”

Then there was…well, it wasn’t a sound, exactly, more a throb, in Ichigo’s ears.  Then it was in his skin.

Then his bones.

Then his brain.

What was left of his mask shattered and Zangetsu began to vibrate. 

Ichigo lost his grip on the air and crumpled to the ground five meters below. 

The throb pulsed even harder and his head blazed in pain.  He squinted upward to see what was happening.  Above him, near the heads of the Menos Grandes, stood Urahara Kisuke.  His hat was tipped forward, hiding his eyes even if Ichigo was at a level to see them.  He held his sword poised before him.  It was vibrating like Zangetsu, but the hilt in Urahara’s hand was steady as stone.

That was last thing he saw before the building pressure shoved him into unconsciousness.

…

He was aware of something rudely poking him in his sore head after what felt like a long time drifting.  He opened his eyes to find himself on the side of a building with his white counterpart prodding at him.  “Hey, king, you drift off there for a minute?”

Ichigo sat up quickly.  “What happened?”

“Dunno.”

“It was an exceptionally powerful bankai,” Zangetsu said, appearing behind them. 

Hollow Ichigo glowered over at Zangetsu.  “You’re no fun at all, are you?”

Zangetsu didn’t respond.

“I need to get back,” Ichigo told them.

“Can you?  I mean, that thing hit ya pretty hard.”

Ichigo touched his head.  “Yeah.  I’ll just…”

The next time he opened his eyes, he was on pavement and the others were lying around him, all still knocked out.

Except for Urahara, who stood next to him, sword still in hand.  “You alright?” he asked, holding out his free one. 

Ichigo took it and got shakily to his feet.  “I think so, yeah.  What was that?”

“I told Chad and Renji over there that my bankai wasn’t suitable for training purposes.”  He sheathed the slim Benihime at his waist and tipped his hat up.  “It releases vibrations at frequencies that shake molecules.  Long enough exposure causes solid matter to literally shake apart.  I’m sure you felt that.  In fact, in humans and shinigami alike, you’ll have a nasty concussion, though not fatal.  This particular frequency is the resonant frequency of bone.  Your bones hold together because they are wrapped in muscle and tissue.  But your hollow mask shattered.” He glanced around.  “As did those of all the hollows you and your friends unwisely chose to fight without sending someone for backup.”

Ichigo grimaced.  “It’s not like they stopped to have tea first.  One second, they weren’t there and the next, they had us separated.”

“Uh huh,” Urahara said doubtfully.  “In any case, let’s just keep this little talent of mine between us, alright?  Can’t have everybody knowing just what I can do if I put my mind to it.”

Ichigo knew he must be concussed now, because he just realized, “Hey, wait a minute, why didn’t you use that against Aizen?”

“This is why I don’t tell people.  Look, Ichigo, if anyone other than maybe Yoruichi, and now you, knew about this, it could be disastrous.  It’s a power that can defeat our enemies, yes, but in the wrong hands, or if I make a single mistake?  I don’t want to take that chance.”  His face was blank, but Ichigo was always too good at reading people when he put his mind to it.

“You’ve already made that mistake, haven’t you?”

Urahara didn’t answer, but his silence was telling.  “When they come to, tell them you did something fancy that you don’t think you can replicate.”

“But,” Ichigo started, but Urahara shook his head.

“If I stay any longer, I may end up eyeing your lovely little friend’s rack.  It is quite nice.”  He smiled lasciviously.

“Hey!” Ichigo snapped.  “Watch what you’re―” He stopped.  “You’re deflecting!”

Urahara’s eyes vanished beneath his hat.  “If you say so,” he replied with false cheer.  Then he flash-stepped away.

Rukia opened her eyes a moment later and moaned.  “Did we win?” she asked, sitting up very gingerly.

“Yeah,” Ichigo said, slowly.  “They’re all gone.”

“Good.”  She stood carefully.  Her wobble was worse than Ichigo’s had been.  “Can I take a nap in your closet?”

Ichigo chuckled.  “Sure, go ahead.”  He was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to sleep if you had a concussion but she was shinigami.  It wasn’t like she would die from it.  The others, though.  He’d wake up Renji and see about getting them treated by someone from Fourth Division.  He tried to remember if Hanatarou had ever been to the land of the living.  He didn’t think so.  In any case, Orihime wouldn’t be able to heal anyone until she, herself, was. 

Rukia started to flash away, but she staggered.  “On second thought, I think I’ll nap right here.”  She lay back down and was still.

Ichigo went to the other shinigami next.  “Hey, Renji, wake up.”  He nudged the redhead with his foot, making him grown.  Ichigo sighed, picked up Zabimaru where it lay and dropped onto Renji’s stomach.  Renji jerked up, fell back and howled in pain.  “Oh good, you’re awake.  Do me a favor and get a healer down here for me, pronto.  I don’t wana have to take this lot to a hospital.

Renji mumbled incoherently but sat up again.  He pulled his phone/hollow detector out of his kimono and played with it for a moment.  “They’ll send someone shortly.”

Ichigo sat down to wait and give his own pounding head a break.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Note:  
> Benihime: Crimson Princess  
> Takanari: Ringing or Throbbing


End file.
